


In the Theatre

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: You’re in theater and dress up as a female version of your father for a local hospital





	In the Theatre

Anon: Can you write a Chris/Steve/Johnny/Nick/Curtis and daughter! reader oneshot? Or a Sebastian/Bucky/Jefferson/Tj/Chase Collins and Daughter! Reader? You can choose the character, of course! I was just wondering ❤❤

Maybe the reader is in a theatre/music group and is performing for their school? Maybe they have to dress up as their dad? And it’s mostly fluffy? :D -Daughter anon

**_..._ **

You release a breath and shift nervously, unsure about playing this role. Of course, it’s a small little play- talking a bit, dressed as your father, talking to some of the other kids in there. It’s also for a great cause, but you didn’t really tell him the details. Growing up motherless, it’s been hard for you to always explain things, especially as Steve Rogers’ daughter. Theater and performing? He’s not as big of a fan. So you tend to keep rehearsals quiet until time for the show, asking him to go and relieved when he’s proud- both so he doesn’t relive it and so he doesn’t worry about making it when he’s on a mission.

Which is why you didn’t tell him the details of your group’s visit to the local hospital.

The kids are great- kind of sick, sometimes sad, but they lit up when they saw you dressed as a female Captain America. You and your friends did a little reversed version of Star Spangled Man with a Plan, the guys in American flag sweats and shirts dancing and you fighting the blush as you go with it. Afterwards you wander with them, taking pictures and smiling, you notice Steve leaning in the doorway, smiling as he watches you. You excuse yourself to make your way over, smiling shyly. “Hi,”

He smiles, hugging you and kissing your hair. “You did better than I ever did.”

You blush, smiling at him. “Thank you for coming.”

He smiles. “Had to get the shield back,” He winks, taking it from you and obviously joking as he walks around with you, keeping you on his arm and taking you out to eat right after.


End file.
